


The day your life changed

by GayStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Fighting Back, Fights, Fluff, Fucking, Getting high, Hardcore Sex, Incest, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sex, Trigger Warnings, cries, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStrider/pseuds/GayStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day that Daves life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day your life changed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is my first fanfic and yeah :\ so to me i dont think daves actually a big jerk to his brother i actually think he's respectful and that 's how he 's going to be in this fic

Your name is Dave Strider and your Bro's yelling at you from downstairs to get ready for school. You heard there was a new kid coming to your class, you're not to excited, everybody in your class makes to much noise and you don't want more. 

You sigh as you sit up, leaning forward slightly, you pick up your shades from your nightstand and you put them on. You have to admit, You are a bit excited. You slide off your bed "I'M COMING!!" you yell downstairs. You flop back down on your bed, picking your phone up from the nightstand, unlocking it. You go check your instagram and you've got 67 new followers, awesome. You turn your phone back off, putting it down on the bed as you stand up, walking over to the closet, you take out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some rad picture on it. You kick your pajama pants down, kicking them aside as you put your skinny jeans on, you have a difficult time with putting them on but you manage. You pull your shirt up, throwing it on the pants as you put your t-shirt on with the rad picture.

You make your way downstairs into the kitchen where you sit down on the chair, your plate of pancakes right in front of you. "Thanks" you say as you stab the fork into a piece of the pancake, bringing it up to your lips "Hey when do we finish school today?" you say before biting in the pancake. "You finish at 1:30 today, Don't be late for school, Lil man" your Bro says, you turn to look at him, he was laying on the futon watching this show called 'Awkward' on MTV. You have no idea what that show is but it has lots of kissing, you sigh and turn around, thinking to yourself how he could even watch that shit channel. 

You soon finish your pancakes, getting up as you carelessly throw your plate in the sink. You walk over to the door, taking your jacket off from the coat hanger, putting it on as you sit down on the floor, putting on your red converse shoes, you always wear those converse no matter how cold it is outside, your Brother doesn't care if you go outside without your jacket or hat, he doesn't care about you. When you're sick he doesn't do anything to help he just says "It'll go away if you just leave it alone" it hurts you so fucking much knowing he doesn't even care about you but you just act like it's no big deal but you just want to yell at his face ask him why he doesn't care about you he just stopped caring when you became a teenager.

anyways you're on your way to school with your friend John, you guys walk to school silently, John looks like he's having a pretty bad day and you don't want to make it worse so you just let him be,

**Author's Note:**

> hh ty for reading this story is not done and i will continue. ^_^


End file.
